peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 148
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes * Tracklisting to 00:24:38 07 January 1998 *Curd Duca: Bax (album - Easy Listening 5 ) Normal *R Notorious J & DJ Kingsize: Shock Waves (12" ) Downlow *Dummy Run: Flake (album - Ice Cream Headache ) Hot Air *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals: Jubilation Dub (LP - African Dub - Almighty - Chapter Three ) Lightning *Purple Kola: Ill 'n' Angry (LP - Organic Technoloji ) Botchit & Scarper *Menis: Drug Slut (3xLP - Temporary Insanity ) Koyote 00:24:40-01:07:36 08 January 1998 *L-X: In The Lab (12" - I Go With U) Don Q DQ013 *Billy Gusto: Shining On Memories (7" white label) Pissy Little Cousin *Plaid: Seph (session) *Tim Taylor: Fear Of Music (Chancellor Remix) (split 12" with DJ Slip - Fear Of Music) Fear Of Music FEAR 01 *Plaid: Bo Bootch (session) *Attilio Mineo: Mile-A-Minute Monorail (album - Man In Space With Sounds) Subliminal Sounds SUBCD 4 *Insync vs. Mysteron: The Old Dark House (12" - Tales From The Crypt) Fatcat 12FAT004 *Plaid: Ol (session) *Versatiles: Lulu Bell (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *Lost Disciple: Triple X (12" - Triple X / Drug User) Cluster CLUSTER 17 01:07:36-02:10:17 13 January 1998 *TV Theme Players: The Big World Of Little Adam *Sonar Tribe: Heat Sensor (12" - New Mind ) Digital UK DUK 004-TW *Nonplace Urban Field: Plane Spotting (album - Golden Star) Incoming! INC! LP 3407 *Avrocar: Ueno (7" – Screen ) Earworm WORM 15 *DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley: Phantom (12") Go Mental GMR010 *Ruins: Uskilsdos Zaimm (album - Refusal Fossil ) Skin Graft GR 45CD *Cee-Mix: Safe Slip (album - Low Flying Fragments ) Incoming! INC! LP 3408 *Cristian Vogel: Never Too Late (Cari Lekebusch Mix) (12" - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP ) Primevil PRVL001 *Monster Twins: Bring The Weed (7") Barry U *Johnny Go Mental: I Can Feel It (12") Ravin’ Mad RVM005 *Mainline: UR 1 (Lexis Mix) (12") Certificate 18 CERT1825 *Black Uhuru: Eye Market (album - Chill Out ) Island ILPS 9701 *Black Uhuru: Boof 'n' Baff 'n' Biff (Fila Brazillia Remix) (v/a album - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango 524 421-2 *Rockerfella: Out Of Sight )Industrial Dubwise Pt 2) (12" ) London Some’ting LS-009 02:10:17-03:15:07 14 January 1998 *Aminata Kamissoko: Benson Ma (album - Malamine) Stern's *Paddington Breaks: Debt (12" EP - Smart But Casual) iLL *To Rococo Rot: I'm In Training (Don't Kiss Me) (session) *Cristian Vogel: What Is This? (12" EP - Too Fat Downloads 88) Primevil *Dump: The Big Bands (album - A Plea For Tenderness) Brinkman *''(02:30:32-02:34:53 non-Peel)'' *To Rococo Rot: National Velvet (session) *Errol Dunkley: Please Stop Your Lying (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *Sonartribe: New Mind (12" ) Digital UK *To Rococo Rot: Days Between Stations (session) *B.E.T.H.: Blighty (12") Aurinko *To Rococo Rot: Esther (session) *DJ Webley, Kerry & Sensation: Me + You (For Eternity) (12") Free Spirit *Palace Of Pleasure: Beat (v/a album - The Oslo Agreement) Home Base 03:15:07 on 15 January 1998 *Overdriver: So Fine (v/a album - Organic Technoloji) Botchit & Scarper *Cristian Vogel: They Bought You At A Party (session) *Fridge: Fisa (12" – Lign) Output *Inspirations: Take Back Your Duck (v/a album - Explosive Rock Steady - Joe Gibbs' Amalgamated Label 1967-1973) Heartbeat CD HB 72 *Pendulum: Duck On A Bike (album - Creature Feature) Cup Of Tea *Cristian Vogel: A Slice Of Sink (session) *Buckfunk 3000: March Of The Cybermen (album - First Class Ticket To Telos) Language / Crammed WORD D7 File ;Name *dat_148.mp3 ;Length *03:49:44 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes